


Ocean's Series Imagines [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Ocean's Series Imagines [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Ocean's Trilogy & Ocean's Eight characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Ocean's Series Imagines [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Linus](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139864419887/caiuscassius-an-infinite-list-of-favorite)

> _Imagine your first time with Linus and he’s all nervous._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He wanted you, too. That much was certain.

Still, that fact didn’t stop his nerves from being on end as the simple possibility of it became reality with your little whisper of, “I want you.”

“Y-You do?” he questions, only to quickly shake his head at the amused smile his shock brings to you as he corrects himself. “I do, too. Want you, I mean.”


End file.
